heaven
by mina-18
Summary: well this is my 2nd time writting fanfics so pls review and pls read my minako motoki fanfic at sailormoon section and this story is a ruriko and ukiya fic it's a love story anyway ukiya is at europe and he meets an old friend and he gets an idea of how
1. urgent meeting, big news

Heaven  
  
Chapter one: The urgent meeting! big news!!!  
  
Ruriko Ikusawa, was walking down the street when her cell phone beep with a message from a.e.g.i.s.. calling her for an urgent meeting so she sat at a bench where a.e.g.i.s secret tunnel to the headquarters was. So she pushed a button at the side of the post and the bench sank down to the ground. When the bench had stop she ran through a door and she was at the commander's office, the others are already there.  
  
"gomenasai!!! I'm late" ruriko said.  
  
"It's okay miss ikusawa.. Pls. Seat down now." Answered the commander  
  
" yes sir!"  
  
" okay I guessed , all of you are wondering why I called all of you for an urgent meeting. Well your captain, Ukiya Shun has already accomplished his mission at Europe. So he is coming back at the 18th so we have one week left to prepare for the party that we are going to have for him , I had told miss ochiai to do some arrangement of what each of you will do for the party, miss ochiai is going to explain everything .."  
  
" okay... reiko you are going to have to practice your piano for little time because you are going to play at the party" miss ochiai said  
  
"me????? Doishte desu????" reiko replied  
  
" yes you, and bec you're the only one who can play the piano here and it's for ukiya I know you want to do something for him, and for his great success in Europe"  
  
"okay"  
  
" now you fei, since you are a great in cooking you are going to plan the menu of the party, any questions??"  
" nope no question" fei excitedly  
"okay then kaoru, you and specs are going to have to spend a lot of time together okay, since I want you to look for a nice restaurant where to book the party and you two are going to memorize a song coz you two are going to sing a song for the short program and reiko will do the piano for you"  
  
" why does it have to be specs?? Why can't I sing a solo??" kaoru complained  
" so you don't want specs then you have to have a duet with bancho then. Since commander has chosen a song and it's a duet??" miss ochiai explained  
" oh. specs will be just right then. okay"  
"good now bancho you have to pick up ukiya at the airport when he arrives and don't you spill a thing bec it's a surprise party"  
  
"ryokai!! Miss secretary" bacho replied  
  
" and last but not least miss ikusawa you are going to bake the cake for him and you are going to have to buy a gift for him. Don't worry about the money just show this card at the store you're going to buy the gift and the a.e.g.i.s finance group will do the rest... and you are going to sing a solo and you may choose any song you like." miss ochiai said while handling ruriko the card  
  
" okay!!"  
  
" why does ruriko have to sing solo and I have duet with specs!!!!" kaoru complained again  
" coz I have told miss ochiai that I want to see you and specs in duet some time" the commander explained  
"oh.. I see ." kaoru said shyly  
  
" all clear then!! You can go back to your things now!!!" the commander said  
"ryokai!! A.e.g.i.s!!!!" the group chorused  
  
Ruriko and fei was walking down the street and then fei asked ruriko what she's going to buy for ukiya. Ruriko said she still doesn't know so when ruriko was at the front of her house she asked fei if she wanted to come inside the house fei shooked her head no and told her that she still need to plan the menu. So they went on their own ways. When ruriko went inside their house her mom was still not there. So she went up her room and wrote the things she needed to do for shun's party.  
  
#*#*@*#*# to be continued....  
  
Authors note""; Well this chapter is quite short but maybe I'll do a much longer chapter I hope you will review for me well actually this is not my first time writing fanfics coz I have wrote a minako and motoki fic at the sailormoon section. Anyway I hope that you will review pls. Tell me what I need to change or something pls. I want your comments and suggestions. thank you!!!! So read on.. 


	2. the preparation

Chapter two: The preparation.  
ruriko was walking at the mall looking at every shop but still can't find a thing for her beloved ukiya, while walking she suddenly heard a grumbling sound then she realize it was her stomach so she went to eat at a food chain near. While she was eating she thought,  
  
'oh! I've been here for hours and I still don't find a thing for ukiya!!!. I wonder what I should give him, what does he likes most?' ruriko thought  
  
when she finished eating she realize that ukiya like mostly is to flirt with girls specially with kaoru!! And that makes her very jealous. She think and think then it hit her that ukiya spend most of his time practicing with his kendo sword. So she walked in the whole mall and her feet is aching when she stopped at a shop of samurai's sword so she went inside and saw a samurai that ukiya will like so she talked to the sales man.  
" may I see that samurai with the blue edge handle?" ruriko asked  
  
" aren't you too young to be handling these things young lady as I see in your uniform your only a high school student." The man said  
  
" no!! it's for a friend actually"  
" it's too expensive for you and I think you don't have enough money for it"  
" I'm going to buy it" ruriko said handing the card to the man  
" this is a special government card, where did you get it, and your too young to work for the government" " sorry but its confidential. So are you going to give me that samurai or I just have to find another store?"  
" sorry sorry here you go maam"  
ruriko left the shop and went into the bookstore to find a cook book with how to bake a wonderful cake for a special some one. She saw one then she bought it and went home. When she was at home her cellphone beep she looked at it and saw a message sign. When she read it . it was the commander calling again for an urgent meeting so she quickly ran outside and went near the garbage can and poof she's at the office.  
  
" sorry to call all of you so late but I receive a message that ukiya I going to arrive sooner it's at the 16th so instead of a week we only have two more days so we have to hurry the plan. Ruriko have you bought the gift already?" the commander said  
  
" yes sir!"  
  
" kaoru did you and specs have found a restaurant already?"  
  
" nope not yet sir " the two chorused  
  
"so ruriko you have to find the restaurant and inform miss ochiai a.s.a.p ok"  
  
" okay sir"  
  
" fei have you done the plan?"  
  
" just a little bit still not yet trough at the main dinner sir"  
  
" okay then that's all you may go now!!" " ryokai!! .a.e.g.i.s!!!" all said  
  
/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/  
shun ukiya was at a very big mall at Europe looking around for something to buy. Then he went inside a bookstore and saw a poetry book knowing ruriko knows how to read English he bought it and bought another book that was a romance novel.  
  
' I hope rurippe will like it!! I'm really exited to give her this book ' shun thought  
  
while walking at the mall shun met an old friend, mitzukaze roshimo, mitzukaze walked up to ukiya  
  
"ukiya, shun right?" he asked  
  
"yes.."  
  
"I'm roshimo, mitzukaze, your old classmate at 3rd grade"  
  
"ogenkideska mitzu-san"  
  
" I'm fine!! How about you???"  
" fine, fine "  
" so what are you doing here, I thought you're in japan?"  
" well... I was visiting a relative here.." shun said coz he cant tell him his secret identity and about the mission the commander told him to do.  
  
" I see"  
" so how long have you been here?"  
" 5 years I suppose "  
" any plan to go back at japan?"  
  
" maybe no, coz my family moved here they are planning to live here forever so I think maybe I'll be here till I finish college"  
"hey! Tell me do you have any girlfriend?"  
" yes!! Mitaki"  
" mitaki? sounds familiar"  
" yes!! Shimo, mitaki "  
" you mean taki the cry baby!!"  
" yes yes"  
  
" so how did you guys met here??? "  
" you know mitaki moved at 4th grade right!! "  
"yah.."  
" well when I moved here 5 years ago I met her again , and can you believe it we studied at the same school, at the same class!! And we were seatmates. Then I started to tease her cry baby again!! She really gets mad when I call her that. But I promise you!! She already change, she smart, beautiful, and a really good leader, she's at the gymnastics club I always watch her play and practice she's really flexible!! We were really close, she helps me do my homework and we almost do everything together we were like best friends there were no secrets. And one day I realize that I have fallen for her and that's the only secret I kept from her. And god when I look at her eyes I feel like I'm a prisoner and god I cant take my eyes off her. Then one day she was going to a vacation at Australia. I missed her for two weeks good thing I have a picture of her!! Then I decided to tell her when she comes back and then I told her and I could not believe it she loves me too. and that's it!! "  
"it's a very nice story"  
" how about you any story "  
" well. keep it a secret ok!!!"  
" ok you can trust me!! "  
  
" well when I came back to japan I was already in high school then I studied at a school where ruriko also studies."  
" ruri the sniveler!!"  
" yes and same as you and mitaki were at the same class and seatmates. Except that when I tease her, she hits me really hard at my head or at my back, it's really painful. And let me tell you that she is a very different girl she is really beautiful and very intelligent, and she always tell me "bakeru ukiya-kun" and she's is not a sniveler like before!!! She's really change a lot!!! "  
"do you still like her like in 4th grade?"  
  
"yup!!! And I tell you i don't only like her I love her!!! But I don't know if she stills likes me"  
" you know you better tell her the truth when you come back"  
" but what if she dumps me? "  
"don't worry if she dumps you, at least she knows how you feel about her."  
"Maybe you're right"  
" hey!! Ukiya!! Come here look at this!!"  
  
"what??"  
"look at this ring do you think mitaki will like it?" mitzu pointed at the silver ring w/ diamond on the middle  
"it's perfect"  
" I'll buy it"  
"so... why are you going to give mitaki that ring you're not going to marry her yet??"  
" well you see she is a very special person, so she deserves a very special gift for our anniversary"  
" do you think when I give rurippe such gift she will like it?"  
"of course she will"  
"then come on let's go back"  
" hey how about this one" shun pointing at the silver ring with a ribbon in the middle of the ribbon is a diamond.  
" yes that one"  
" wow!!"  
" come on!! Let's go to that café we will see mitaki ok"  
" ok"  
when they entered the café a girl in a white dress met them  
" mitaki this is ukiya,shun our classmate do you remember?" mitzu said  
" yes I do remember, ogenki deska? Ukiya-san"  
" I'm fine thank you!!"  
" he lives at japan and studies where ruriko studies" mitzu said  
" really. pls say hi to ruri for me ok?"  
" ok. well I got to go now I got to get ready for my flight tom. Evening"  
" well ok have a nice and safe trip ukiya, nice to see you again!!" mitzu said  
" well ok. Bye now and advance happy anniversary ok!!"  
" thank you" the two chorused  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
when ruriko found a nice restaurant for the party she immediately called miss ochiai. And then book it for the next day party fei gave the menu, kaoru and specs finished memorizing their song and ruriko and fei was going to buy the thing for the cake. They were all busy when they are called for another urgent meeting. So they rushed to the headquarters immediately. When they have reach the office..  
  
" well I called you all to asked you if everything's okay?" the commander explained  
  
" yes!!! Sir!!" they all replied  
" okay then you all can go back now and finish everything"  
"ryokai!! A.e.g.i.s!!!"  
so everybody was busy except for bancho. When the party was all set they all left and ruriko went to the kitchen with fei they started to bake the cake after that they left and went home. The next day ruriko wrapped the samurai with a metallic blue gift wrapper with the .a.e.g..i.s logo in it. 


	3. the party

Chapter three; The party  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
shun was already at the airport with the a.e.g.i.s men they just came to accompany shun till he board his plane. When the plane left it was already getting dark. When the plane landed shun saw bancho waving at him. So he ran towards bancho and they left the airport and went straight to the office then shun wondered why the others are not there specially his ruriko.  
"captain ukiya, shun reporting sir!!!" ukiya said  
" welcome back!! Captain ukiya!!" the commander greeted him!!  
" thank you sir!!"  
" ukiya you have one more thing to do before you will go home"  
" what is it sir?"  
" bancho get ukiya's things and put it in the room there"  
" yes sir!!"  
the commander drove him to the restaurant and said that he receive a message that there are invaders there. And then they went inside, it was really dark inside the restaurant. When they are inside the commander said  
" again welcome back ukiya"  
" welcome back ukiya"  
the lights went on and ukiya saw everybody there with a banner welcome back. Kaoru ran up to him and hugged him ruriko was just standing there smiling but deep inside she was kind of jealous that kaoru hugged ukiya. After the greeting miss ochiai was saying that a short program will be going on so every body sat down at their sits. Ukiya sat down at the table w/ his friends beside ruriko then specs, reiko and kaoru excused themselves from the table. Shun did not bother to asked. Then he looked at ruriko and ruriko smiled at him and stood up and excused herself then ukiya asked  
  
"why is everybody leaving??"  
"just watch the program ukiya" fei said with a smile.  
So they watch shun then saw reiko doing the piano and specs and kaoru was singing a duet love song  
  
The song is called till my heart aches end said kaoru his is for you ukiya sempai!!  
I recall when you said that you would never leave me You told me more, so much more like when the time you whispered in my ear, there was heaven in my heart I remember when you said that you'd be here forever  
  
And then you left without even saying that you're leaving I was hurt and it really won't be easy to forget Yesterday and I pray that you would stay But then you're gone and oh so far away  
  
I was afraid this time would come I wasn't prepared to face this kind of burden from within I have learned to live my life beside you Maybe I'll just dream of you tonight And if into my dreams you come and touch me once again I'll just keep on dreaming Till my heartaches end  
  
And then you left without even saying that you're leaving I was hurt and it really wont be easy to forget Yesterday and I pray that you would stay But then you're gone and oh so far away  
  
I was afraid this time would come I wasn't prefared to face this kind of burden from within I have learned to live my life beside you Maybe I'll just dream of you tonight And if into my dreams you've come and touch me once again I'll just keep on dreaming till my heartaches end  
  
I'll just keep on dreaming till my heartaches end  
  
then they took a bow. Then it was ruriko's turn to sing  
  
"this song is called heaven" ruriko said  
  
Oh - thinking' about all our younger years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothing' can take you away from me  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
But that's over now  
  
You keep me coming' back for more  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
Oh - once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when you're feeling' down  
  
Ya - nothing' could change what you mean to me  
  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying' here in my arms  
  
I'm finding' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
I've bin waiting' for so long  
  
For something' to arrive  
  
For love to come along  
  
Now our dreams are coming' true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
Ya - I'll be standing' there by you  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying' here in my arms  
  
I'm finding' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
Ruriko took a bow and so did reiko,  
  
"ukiya sempai!!! Nice to have you back!! I really missed you!!"  
" gee thanks kaoru, I missed you all "  
" ukiya hows the food?"  
"it's really good fei why do you asked?"  
"nothing, I made the menu"  
" really.."  
" hey look here comes the cake!!!!" specs cut in  
" wow!! This cake taste good!!! Tell me who made it!! "  
" it was made by ruriko sempai!!!!"  
" no. fei helped me do it"  
" no!! I just gave you all that you needed"  
  
"you still help"  
"rurippe made this cake?? I didn't know you bake such good cake rurippe"  
" stop calling me that!!!"  
"okay, okay, anyway you know mitzu-san and taki-san?"  
" yah!! What about them"  
"well I met them in Europe did you know that they are already a couple"  
"nope!!"  
"well. They are and mitzu bought a silver diamond ring for taki for their anniversary yesterday. And taki says hello to you!!!"  
" oh thank you for the message "  
"oh!! Ruri..." shun was cut off by the evil glance of ruriko  
"I mean ruriko you such a great voice "  
  
" thank you"  
" how about me ukiya sempai???"  
"ummm. you sang great too"  
"ukiya-kun."  
"yes??"  
" here a gift from all of us from a.e.g.i.s " ruriko said while handling the gift to ukiya.  
" wow thanks!!!"  
" open it now ukiya sempai!!"  
  
"yes yes open it now desu.."  
  
"why are you all excited???"  
" coz we haven't seen it yet!!!"  
"okay okay"  
  
then ukiya started to open then he saw the gift it was a samurai!!!  
"wow!!!! A samurai!!!!!!!"  
" wow" said kaoru and fei  
"gee thanks ruri..ruriko" shun said then kissed her at the cheeks.  
'gosh I have kiss ruriko. I hope she would not be angry' he thought while reddening  
  
'god did shun just kissed me 'ruriko thought  
  
"ummm. it's not only from me but from all of us so maybe you should kiss them too ukiya."  
" sorry."  
"no, no, you picked it so you are to be thanked ruriko."fei said w/ a sly smile  
the party was over then all of the others left already and ruriko,shun,fei and specs are the only ones left .  
"umm. fei-chan since we will have to take the same way back home would you mind if I walk you" specs said  
  
"no I wouldn't but maybe we should be going now. Coz it's getting late."  
  
" okay bye ukiya bye ruriko!!" said specs and fei  
  
"bye "replied ukiya and ruriko  
  
so they started to walk home when they were at the front of ruriko's house  
"ruriko..."  
"yes ukiya-kun!!!"  
"sorry about the.."  
"the.."  
"you know. the kiss"  
" oh that's fine so.. See you tom."  
" ok see you tom. And do you mind if ..."  
"if what."  
  
"if I pick you up"  
"why? There's no classes tom."  
" you know pick you up..."  
" are you asking me for a date ukiya-kun"  
"well kind of... But if you don't want to it is fine"  
" no, I loved to"  
"so see you tom."  
" yes tom. What time?"  
" 8:00 pm "  
" okay then bye"  
  
" and don't worry it's my treat."  
" okay" nyt nyt"  
  
"nyt nyt"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* 


	4. the date

chapter four; the date  
ukiya woke up and ate breakfast he was looking at his window when ruriko opened her window  
  
"ohayou gosaimas ukiya-kun"  
"ohayou!!! Ruri.ruriko"  
  
ruriko went down the stairs ruriko' parents wasn't home for a business trip . so ruriko was eating her breakfast when a knock on door was heard when she opened it ukiya was there  
  
"ukiya-kun. I thought our date was not until 8 pm?"  
" yes. Sorry to bother you I just came here to give you something"  
" come in then"  
" so have you eaten your breakfast already??"  
"nope not yet"  
"ok then join me if want to"  
" gee thanks"  
"my pleasure"  
"anyway here I hope you'll like it " ukiya said while handling the books to ruriko  
"what is it??? Wow!! Thank you ukiya-kun I don't like it!!"  
"nani???"  
" I said I don't like it coz I love it ukiya-kun"ruriko said then she gave ukiya a quick kiss at his cheeks.  
  
'did ruri-chan just kissed me. wow I'm in heaven and she's even going to cook breakfast for me!!!!' he thought  
  
"here you go ukiya-kun" ruriko said putting the plate down  
" this is really good food ruriko"  
  
"thanks"  
" well thank you for the breakfast I got to get ready for our date"  
"isn't it too early??"  
" well yes but. I'm exited so see yah later"  
then ukiya left ruriko was reading the book ukiya gave her when her cell alarmed 7:oo pm so she took a bath and dressed up then she went down when the door bell rang. She opened it and saw ukiya, when ukiya saw her he was amazed of how she looks prettier in such dress in a black miniskirt and a black blouse w/ silver lining and silver belt. So they left the house and walked then they reached a restaurant where ukiya save a seat for them so they talked then ukiya asked ruriko if she wants to take a walk she agreed. So the walk to the park then they stopped and sat at a bench facing the lake. Then ukiya took ruriko's hand.  
  
'gosh his holding my hand I think he doesn't want to let go of it!! ' ruriko thought  
  
" ummm ruri-chan..."  
'what he called me ruri-chan he never calls me that'  
" yes ukiya-kun "  
" I have one more thing to give you"  
  
"what is it??"  
" here.." Shun gave her a silver ring w/ a ribbon at the middle and at the middle of the ribbon is a diamond.  
"oh. Ukiya-kun what is this for."  
"ruri-chan..."  
"ukiya-kun..."  
"aishiteru ruri-chan"  
ruriko smiled and hugged shun and then she whispered  
"aishiteru ukiya-kun"  
" so tell me do you like it ruri-chan??"  
"yes love it!!!"  
  
"so are we..."  
  
"we what???"  
" you know"  
"oh- are we a couple??"  
"yes,that's it"  
"well let me think about it first"  
"nani???"  
"I was just joking yes we are a couple"  
" I love you very much ruri-chan" with that he kissed her  
  
"wait how are going to tell the others well I think we should tell bancho 1st then it will spread out."  
"how about the commander??"  
  
"we will personally tell him"  
  
so they talked to the commander saying that they are a couple already and then it was ok they told bacho who told specs who told fei who told reiko and who told kaoru. At first kaoru was angry but time came she realize she will really not have the heart of a person who doesn't love you.  
The end  
  
Author's note: Ok so how is that is it ok well I hope you liked it and please review and pls read the minako and motoki fic at the sailormoon section ok thanks!!! Don't forget to email me at kaze_mina@yahoo.com 


End file.
